warp_catsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ren
Description Ren is a majestic mid-sized tom cat coloured primary orange with a brighter shade of orange on his belly, black around his nose, and dark green eyes. He takes pride in his appearance, so he keeps his fur matted and shiny. Personality Ren tries to be nonchalant about everything, only sometimes succeeding. He used to be very kind to others, but as of now, he acts rather shady and impulsive. His ability to follow orders is there, but he tends to overdo it. In battle, he prefers to hit-and-run. Usually slashing the throat or chest, or swatting away his opponents, then quickly backs away, or runs off entirely. When there's nowhere for him to run, however, he is not the best of fighters. History Born in Tianna, Ren was a very caring fella who hated war. As he grew up, he met a young kitten bout his age named Nightstar, and the two became best friends. When Hex led a raid on Tianna, the majority of everyone he knew was killed. He believed Nightstar to be dead as well. He got fed up of seeing cities share this fate and founded the Rebel Alliance Striving to Protect Innocent Cats, or as they are well known now: RASPIC The founder of RASPIC, Ren was the original leader of the group, and did well. When Silva arrived to the group, Ren was pleased with him, but Silva overthrew Ren and became the new leader. Upon losing his authority, he changed. He started acting a little more aggressively and some of his fellow group members began to trust him less. When the group turned technological, Ren greatly enjoyed the Chameleon devise, a small bracelet-like object capable of making him look like someone else. He wears it on his right forepaw, and uses it often. Silva often treats Ren with intense disrespect, so they fight rather often. Because of this, when Ren was sent to get Hellfire, he intentionally took his anger out on Hellfire, critically hurting him, even though Silva only wanted him captured. As he attacked Hellfire, he used a disguise of Nightstar. When Runner and the real Nightstar arrived, he approached them and revealed himself. Nightstar was overjoyed to see his best friend still alive. Ren invited Nightstar to join RASPIC, and Nightstar's heart sank. He was aware of RASPIC's power and was afraid of joining them. Out of anger, he refused the invitation and lunged at Ren, who swatted him away and scampered off. When the thieves guild attacked the RASPIC hideout, Ren and Silva ran into the deeper levels to avoid being hurt or captured. After that incident, Ren's main role became infiltration and assassination. Silva sent him to take care of a guild member who had been spying on RASPIC. Ren went to deal with him disguised as Hellfire. However, the real Hellfire arrived and quickly gave away Ren's cover, causing him to retreat. Ren later tried again by disguising once again as Hellfire, this time, attacking Slate. He revealed himself, and let out a yowl to call in the hundreds of RASPIC operatives waiting nearby for the attack. Slva and Ren both fought off guild members before deciding to fall back. Silva had a new plan though, Sending Ren and Eri to locate Ryu and take his necklace that allows him access to his forms. They encountered Runner and Clock on the way to Eagles Edge, and Ren had to disguise and Nightstar to get them past. They found Ryu and quickly leaped on him, overwhelming him so they could get the necklace, and return to the RASPIC HQ. During a meeting with Cronos, he (along with the others) met Ivory. She was panicked seeing others near her home, but Ren tried to calm her down, and secretly found her to be cute. After a bit of conflict, Ren was injured by Cronos, and Ivory chose to side with RASPIC. She helped carry Ren back to HQ and when he returned to his den, he was surprised to find that Ivory wished to stay with him.